


Meep Morps and Drawings

by FourFaces



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFaces/pseuds/FourFaces
Summary: Peridot learns about gift giving holidays from Steven and Connie and decides to create something for Amethyst. Meanwhile, Steven struggles with what to do for Connie





	Meep Morps and Drawings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoreyWW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/gifts).



> For the Cluster Secret Santa Gift Exchange (I'm so late in posting this here!)

“So, what is the point of this human tradition?” Peridot huffed as she struggled with a tube of colorful paper.

  
“It’s an ancient tradition to try and foster good will during the colder times of the year,” Connie explained as Steven reached over to help Peridot with wrapping a Collector’s Edition of Lonely Blade. “It started a short time after the Gem war, first as an attempt to worship the Gems and then as a means of just trying to rebuild humanity and remember that caring for others in your community is what truly matters.”

Connie looked at the boxes and sighed.

“Though, it’s starting to get pretty commercialized nowadays,” she grimaced.

“Yeah, but it gets people out and helping the community more,” Steven offered cheerfully. “Like what we’re doing! These are all going to the shelter in Ocean Town and should make people there happy!”

Connie smiled and scooted over closer to him.

“Yeah. Some people only focus on giving gifts to people they know and love, but it’s kind of nice to do it for people who we’ve never even met,” Connie started, meeting eyes with Steven who returned the smile. “Not everyone has someone to spend the Winter Holiday with.”

“Interesting …” Peridot pondered. “So then. I suppose you have both prepared gifts for each other then? Since you obviously are a pair …”

Connie blushed and Steven stammered. Peridot blinked and then returned to her struggle with the package she was trying to wrap.

“I don’t understand why you humans get so flustered. It’s not like no one else can see it,” she mumbled to herself. “Hand me some of the adhesive. I appear to have damaged the paper covering.”

Steven quickly handed Peridot the tape, thankful for the distraction. He had indeed thought about what he wanted to give Connie, but things had been so hectic lately that he hadn’t gone to get anything. He looked over at Connie who seemed to be extremely interested in the bow she was tying for the present she had been working on.

He looked over at Peridot who was now staring at what she had wrapped. Her slumped shoulders gave away the sudden guilt that the gem was suddenly feeling.

“I should have gotten something for Amethyst while we were out …” She sighed. “I mean … what do you even get for the gem that has everything?”  
Connie looked up at Peridot and scooted over next to her. Steven watched as Connie placed her hand on the green gem’s shoulder.

“How about your art-er Meep-Morps? Amethyst seems to really like those! Maybe you could make her one? Some of the best gifts are the ones that come from the heart. And you put a lot of heart into your Meep-Morps.”

Peridot sighed, even more dejected.

“But I don’t have a heart …” she started. “I couldn’t even shapeshift a stomach back when Steven had his celebration for surviving another year.”

Steven chuckled.

“No, she means that you care about what you make. That you seem to put everything into your Meep-Morps. And Amethyst loves them! I bet you could make something out of her favorite things!”

“Hmm … maybe. I’ll have to be stealthy about it. Use some things that are significant to our close friendship …”

“Yeah!” Connie cheered. “She’s going to love it!”

“Of course she is!” Peridot boasted. “After all, she will be getting a special Meep-Morp from the one gem on Earth who knows best how to make them!”

Peridot scurried down the stairs, leaving Connie and Steven to clean up the wrapping paper and presents. The pair looked at each other and giggled before setting to work on cleanup.

That night, Steven sat up in bed hunched over a drawing pad. He had been sitting there with a pencil in hand for over an hour with nothing to show for it. He looked back at Connie’s picture and sighed.

“Come on, Steven,” he chastised himself. “Think …”

“Think about what?” Peridot’s voice asked from the living room.

Steven peered over the railing to see Peridot crafting … something out of spare parts.

“I … I was going to make a Meep-Morp for Connie,” he blushed. “I’m just coming up blank.”

Peridot gasped and scurried up the stairs.

“Coming up blank? Well … You can’t come up blank like that if you’re coming from the heart! You have one, right? I mean, I’m assuming since you’re a hybrid ...”

“Heh, yeah. It’s just … The idea I first had was so stupid! She wouldn’t want that! It’s too cheesy! She’s not a cheesy person!”

Peridot sighed.

“Of course she isn’t cheesy, Steven. She’s human!”

“That’s not … Well, anyway, she doesn’t like all the romantic stuff and this might be pushing it! I don’t want her to think I’m weird!”

Peridot sat down on Steven’s bed and patted the spot next to her. Steven sad down and buried his face in his hands.

“What were you going to make for her? Were you going to make something out of the stuff she’s left here?”

“No … I was going to draw a picture of Stevonnie …”

“Who?”

Steven looked up at Peridot.

“They’re our fusion. And they’re super cool and they mean a lot to me but …”

“Interesting … so a fusion of yourself and Connie … Oh! Kind of like my persona for Camp Pining Hearts!” She grinned. “I didn’t know you had imagined a fusion between you and your human companion!”

“No, they’re a real fusion,” Steven started. “But … I think it would be too cheesy and weird for Connie,” he sighed.

“Well … Maybe Connie would like it anyway,” Peridot started. “Since it came from you?”

Steven blushed deeply.

“Anyway, I need to work on my Meep-Morp for Amethyst. Good luck!” Peridot chirped before running back down the stairs.

Steven looked down at the paper.

Perhaps Peridot was right. After all, Connie had told him once that she loved that he liked schmalz …

~

Peridot stood in the center of the room next to her blanket covered Meep-Morp, beaming proudly at the Gems who sat at the couch while Steven prepared hot cocoa. Amethyst gulped down a bow before turning her attention to Peridot.

“So, what’s under the blanket?” Amethyst asked.

“Erm … I’m glad you asked!” Peridot stammered, suddenly finding herself flustered. “I learned about the winter gift-giving tradition from Steven and decided that I would take it upon myself to participate! And so I figured I would begin with a present for Amethyst!” Peridot beamed, whipping the blanket off for a dramatic reveal.

The stunned faces of the gems worried Steven as he turned back to watch. Peridot’s Meep-Morp was almost incomprehensible, but that was her style. This time, however, Steven felt she may have gone a little overboard.

“So, there are many layers to this one,” Peridot began. “First off, I grabbed a tip of one of the injectors from the Prime Kindergarten, both as a symbol of the past and of the times we have gone to the Prime Kindergarten. As you can see, it is attached to this facsimile of a feline,” Peridot continued, pointing to the stuffed animal that had been sloppily painted purple. “I had thought of using a chicken, but I couldn’t find a good enough facsimile. This is representative of the superior shapeshifting ability of one of my dearest friends. And if you look at this yo-yo,” she continued, pointing at the yo-yo that was suspended from the top of the Meep-Morp, “you can see that I even incorporated one of the most interesting fusions I have ever seen! One which wouldn’t be possible without Amethyst. Of course, a lot of the other items are things that I have noticed Amethyst collects. I wasn’t able to make one for anyone else, yet, but I will begin work on them as soon as I am able to!”

Peridot was greeted by silence at first as Pearl and Garnet looked to each other, uneasily She then looked at Amethyst who stared at it, wide-eyed. A nervous chill went down Peridot’s spine as she began to wonder if this was a good idea after all.

“Peri … That. Is. Awesome!” Amethyst cried out. “Oh I can’t wait to put this in my room! Help me get it in there!” She started, running over to pick up the Meep-Morp. Peridot blushed and obliged, helping Amethyst lift it over to the Temple Door.

Steven smiled in relief and then looked at the clock.

“Oh my gosh! I need to get over to Connie’s!” Steven started.

“But Steven, we haven’t even given you your present yet,” Pearl started.

Garnet placed her hand on Pearl’s shoulder.

“We can give it to him later,” Garnet smiled. “He needs to do this.”

Steven blushed and then ran upstairs to grab the flat package on his bed. He stared at it for a moment before racing back down the stairs and out the door. He bumped into Lion who had been sleeping next to the door in the snow. The big cat rose up and looked at Steven.

“Hey buddy, think you can take me to Connie’s house?”

Lion yawned and stretched before kneeling down so that Steven could climb onto his back.

“Thanks buddy.”

Lion huffed and then roared to open a portal.

As they leaped through, Steven silently worried that Connie wouldn’t like this gift after all.

~

Priyanka sat watching Connie and Doug get into a frosting fight as they decorated cookies. She had been more willing to allow sweet treats during the holiday regardless, but now that Connie was practicing sword fighting, she felt that she could possibly balance out the unhealthy food a little more after all of that exercise.

She was startled by a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it to see Steven on the doorstep.

“Well, hello, Steven,” she greeted.

“Erm … Hi Dr. Maheswaran!” Steven squeaked nervously. “Is Connie home? I have a present for her!”

Priyanka smiled and ushered Steven inside and into the kitchen. Connie looked up from the cookie’s she was decorating and beamed.

“Steven!” She chirped before running over to him and giving him a messy, frosting hug.

Steven giggled and hugged Connie back, careful not to mess up the present he had brought along.

“Hey Connie! I … erm … I have a present for you. It’s not much, but I wanted to do something for you.”

Connie smiled warmly as Steven presented her with the thin package.

“Thank you so much, Steven,” she started as she began unwrapping it “Though just seeing you is-”

Connie froze and stared at the picture. Her cheeks reddened and Steven held his breath.

Connie looked at the picture, her heart fluttering. Steven had drawn himself and Connie holding hands in front of Stevonnie. All three had big smiles, with Stevonnie’s grin being the biggest. She looked up at Steven and hugged him tightly.

He froze in surprise at first before melting into the hug. Neither were aware of the soft glow from his gem.

“What on earth?!” Priyanka gasped.

Stevonnie looked over at the surprised Maheswarans.

“Heh heh … Oops …”


End file.
